Casey Jr Gets Tricked and Other Casey Jr Stories - (Strand VCI version) - Full - UbiSoftFan94.
Casey Jr Gets Tricked and Other Casey Jr Stories (Strand VCI version) - Full is the first full length Disney/Thomas parody, narrated by Ringo Starr in the USA, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr as Thomas *Tillie as Emily *Tootle as Percy *Montana as Gordon *Toyland Express as Edward *Rustee Rails as Henry *Harry Hogwarts as James *Alfred as Hank *Pufle as Bill *Alan Mack as Butch *Toots as Duck *Pete as Murdoch *Little Chug as Sir Handel *Mickey Mouse as Sir Topham Hatt *Cinderella as Dowager Hatt *Minnie Mouse as Lady Hatt Opening Previews *Strand VCI FBI Warning *Strand VCI Entertainment logo (1988-1992) *TonyGoldWing72 Presents logo *Casey Jr and Friends With Thomas and Friends Season 2 intro *First few seconds of Casey Jr Gets Tricked Opening Credits *Casey Jr the Circus Train and Friends *Based on Thomas and Friends by The Rev. W. Awdry *Casey Jr Gets Tricked *Told by Ringo Starr *Directed by UbiSoftFan94 and TonyGoldWing72 Transcript Casey Jr Gets Tricked *Narrator: Casey Jr is a little circus engine, who lives at a big station called The Fantasy and Fairytale Railway Traction Company Limited. He's a cheeky little engine with a four small drive wheels, a little tender at the back, a big tunnel, a little lamphat, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome with a whistle on top, a little cowcatcher in front, and bell on his cab. *(Casey pulls into Fantasyland station with some coaches for Montana) *Narrator: He's a fussy little engine too, always pulling coaches about ready for the big engines to take on long journeys. *(Tootle departs with some freight cars and Katy Caboose) *Narrator: And when trains come in, he pulls the empty coaches away so that the big engines can go and rest. *(Casey takes away the empty coaches past Tillie, who is asleep. Tootle passes Tillie, who takes a coach out, while Casey shunts a freight car) *Narrator: Casey thinks that no engine works as hard as he does. He loves playing tricks on them. Including Montana, the biggest and proudest engine of them all. Casey likes to tease Montana with his whistle! *(Casey blows his whistle loudly, scaring Montana) *Casey Jr: Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me?! *(Casey puffs away. Montana takes in the Wil' Nor' Wester' along the Main Line) *Narrator: One day, after pulling the big express, Montana had arrived back at the sidings and was very tired. He was just going to sleep when Casey came up in his cheeky way. *(Casey whistles) *Casey Jr: Wake up, lazybones! Do some hard work for a change! You can't catch me! *Narrator: And off, Casey ran laughing. (Casey laughs and chuffs away) Instead of going to sleep again, Montana thought how he could get back at Casey. One morning, Casey couldn't wake up. His driver and fireman couldn't make him start. (Roobarb and Custard find that Casey's fire in his firebox is out) His fire went out and there was not enough. It was nearly time for the express. People were waiting but the coaches weren't ready. (Casey whistles and finally wakes up) At last, Casey started. *Casey Jr: Oh dear! Oh dear! *Narrator: He yawned. He fussed into the station where Montana was waiting. *(Casey couples up to the coaches) *Montana: Hurry up, you! *Narrator: Said Montana. *Casey Jr: Hurry yourself! *(Casey slowly reverses into the station with the coaches tender first) *Narrator: Replied Casey. Montana the proud engine began making his plan to teach Casey a lesson for teasing him. Almost before the coaches had stopped moving, Montana reversed quickly and was coupled to the train. *(Montana hisses steam and backs onto the train to couple up to the coaches) *Montana: Get in quickly, please! *Narrator: He whistled. *(Montana whistles) *Narrator: Casey usually pushed behind the big trains to help them start, but he was always uncoupled first. This time, Montana started so quickly they forgot to uncouple Casey. Montana's chance had come! *(Montana speeds off, dragging the coaches, and Casey with him) *Montana: Come on, come on, come on! *Narrator: Puffed Montana to the coaches. The train went faster and faster. Too fast for Casey. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. *Casey Jr: Peep peep! Stop, stop! *Montana: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: Laughed Montana. *The Coaches: You can't get away! You can't get away! *Narrator: Laughed the coaches. Poor Casey was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breathe, and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on. *Casey Jr: I shall never the same again. *Narrator: He thought sadly. *Casey Jr: My wheels will be quite worn out. *Narrator: At last, they stopped at a station. Toyland Express Helps Out Come Out, Alfred! Alfred to the Rescue Trouble for Casey Jr Casey Jr and Alan Mack's Great Race Pete's Special Coal The Flying Kipper Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof